


Une rencontre stupéfiante

by ChaChaValentine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Light Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaValentine/pseuds/ChaChaValentine
Summary: Vincent Valentine est envoyé dans un asile abandonné aux abords de Midgar en mission par la WRO. Ce qu’il va y trouver dépasse son entendement.





	Une rencontre stupéfiante

Valentine était sur ses gardes. Il avait été envoyé en mission par la WRO dans un asile désaffecté aux abords de Midgar. Dès l’instant où il y avait mis les pieds, il avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Vincent entendit soudain des bruits de pas. Son étreinte sur la gâchette de Cerbère se fit plus forte. Il n’eut pas le temps de voir venir le coup qui lui fut porté à la tête. Tout devint sombre et Valentine sombra dans les ténèbres. Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était attaché par les mains aux barreaux d’une tête de lit rouillée, sur un lit d’hôpital. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remémorer les événements précédents. Il se trouvait toujours dans le bâtiment désaffecté. Sa position actuelle ne présageait rien de bon. Était-ce encore un coup d’Hojo ? La dernière fois qu’il l’avait rencontré, tout son corps s’en retrouva meurtri et il lui fallut des semaines pour apaiser sa douleur. Il commença a paniquer, quand une femme déboula soudainement dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche une batte de baseball et dans sa main droite le Cerbère. Elle était blonde, portait deux couettes et avait des mèches de couleurs roses et bleues dans les cheveux, mais ce qui interpela le plus le pistolero était la folie présente dans son regard.                                        

 « Hé bien hé bien, ce n’était pas du toi que je pensais croiser dans ce bâtiment, mais tu me fais mouiller autant que mon petit Batou! Fanfaronna la jeune femme de sa voix cristalline.        

 -Qui es-tu ? Demanda Valentine.            

\- Moi, c’est Harley, et toi, monsieur le vampire ?                                              

-Détache moi! » Hurla Vincent, dont l’hystérie prenait de plus en plus d’ampleur.                                          

La jeune femme lâcha sa batte de baseball et colla Cerbère sur la tempe de Vincent. Son regard carmin trahissait cas peur. Il pouvait à présent ressentir ce que ces ennemis traversaient quand le triple canon de son pistolet était en joug devant eux. Harley Quinn, de sa main libre, colla une gifle à Valentine.              

«Espèce de petit trou du cul, on ne t’as jamais appris la politesse ? C’est comme ça que tu parles à une dame comme moi ? Avec ton attitude, t’as pas dû mettre ta queue dans une chatte depuis un petit moment toi! ».                            

Vincent resta interdit. Harley s’écarta de lui et entreprit de se déshabiller. Une fois nue, elle se dirigea vers la petite table de chevet à côté du lit où Valentine était attaché et en sortit des accessoire qui firent rouler les yeux du pistolero dans leurs orbites. Avec un sourire démoniaque, elle revint vers Vincent avec en main son Cerbère, mais également une cravache,une cockring et un énorme plug. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur le front de Vincent. Il allait passer un sale quart d’heure, pour sûr. La blonde incendiaire se mit à califourchon sur Vincent et commença à frotter son sexe déjà mouillé sur sa queue. Le sourire qu’elle arborait retournait l’estomac de l’ancien Turk. Il laissa échapper des cris de protestations mais Harley lui remit des gifles et le bâillonna avec son bandeau carmin. Le rictus de miss Quinn s’agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu’elle sentait le sexe de Vincent gonfler et durcir sous les frottements répétés de sa chatte. Valentine poussait désormais des petits gémissements de plaisir, qu’il essayait de contrôler. Soudain, quand il sentit qu’il allait éjaculer, Harley stoppa ses mouvements de bassins et se releva un peu. Vincent la regarda et elle se mit a ricaner. Elle prit la queue de sa victime dans ses mains et la serra à la base.      

« Mon chou, c’est moi qui décide quand tu peux venir, ce soir! Et c’est pas maintenant! ».                              

Vincent grogna sous son bâillon de fortune. Harley en profita pour lui mettre la cockring. La colère déformait les traits du pistolero. Harley s’approcha de lui et empoigna sa tignasse. Elle s’assit sur son visage et lui ordonna de lui donner du plaisir.                                                

 « Lèche moi, tout de suite! Jusqu’à ce que je jouisse, mon petit chou! ».

Vincent hésita un instant, mais Harley lui empoigna la queue et la serra tellement fort qu’il hurla de douleur et se mit directement au travail. Il sortit timidement sa langue et la laissa se promener sur les lèvres du sexe d’Harley, puis il la dirigea sur son clitoris. Il le lécha puis le suça. Après quelques minutes qui parurent une ternaire aux yeux de Valentine, Harley jouit en criant de plaisir. Elle se releva et attrapa la cravache. Elle intima à Vincent de se mettre à quatre pattes. Il obéit immédiatement, de peur de revoir sa queue malmenée de nouveau par cette folle furieuse. Elle lui détruisit les fesses en le frappant sans relâche avec la cravache, jusqu’à ce que les cris de douleurs de Vincent commencèrent à l’exaspérer. Elle lui ordonna de se remettre sur le dos. Une fois dans la bonne position, elle enleva le bâillon de Vincent et tout sourire, ramena l’immense plug jusqu’à ses lèvres. Vincent resta interdit, sa bouche hermétiquement fermée. Harley rigola à plein poumons.                                    

 « C’est toi qui voit mon chou, mais ça va aller dans ton petit trou du cul, alors je pense que pour toi, il vaut mieux qu’il soit bien lubrifié. Sinon ça risque de faire un peu mal! ».                    

L’ex Turk ouvrit la bouche et suça le plug. Harley le regardait tout en jouant avec ses seins et son clitoris. Une fois qu’elle trouva que le plug était suffisamment lubrifié, elle l’arracha de la bouche de Vincent et l’introduisit brusquement dans son anus. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Harley, elle, était aux anges. Elle jubilait. Elle s’assit à califourchon sur la bite de Vincent en lui tournant le dos. Elle le prit en entier dans son vagin en un coup. Pendant qu’elle chevauchait le sexe dur et engorgé du pistolero, elle l’enculait avec le plug. A chaque coup elle martelait sa prostate. Valentine gémissait de plaisir.Vincent n’en pouvait plus, il était stimulé de tous les côtés et ses orgasmes lui étaient refusés à cause de la cockring. Au moment où il pensait qu’il allait mourir de douleur, Quinn lui retira l’objet de sa torture de sa queue et il éjacula en elle, en poussant un grognement bestial. Harley jouit en même temps que lui dans une cascade de rires et d’obscénités. Elle martela une dernière fois la prostate de Vincent, clairement pour lui faire du mal, et se dégagea de lui. Elle le détacha du lit, se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, quand elle se retourna une dernière fois.                                        

« C’était vraiment une bonne partie de baise, mon chou! Ta queue était délicieuse! D’ailleurs, tu ne m’as toujours pas dit comment tu t’appelles, beau brun! Batou et Joker vont être jaloux s’ils apprennent que je me suis envoyée en l’air avec toi! »                                  

Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre délabrée et laissa un Vincent Valentine nu, exténué, abasourdi mais complètement contenté.                                

Aujourd’hui encore, il se demande parfois comment toute cette mésaventure a pu se produire.


End file.
